The Papa Louie Animated Series
The Papa Louie Animated Series '''by The AllieCat361 Channel The Papa Louie Animated Series was created by AllieCat361, or AllieCat, who was one of the characters. Some episodes have other Papa Louie animators who make cameo appearances on the Papa Louie Animated Series. Subscribe to The Papa Louie Animated Series by The AllieCat361 Channel today! New 2020 Intro of The Papa Louie Animated Series! Tony was drawing a picture of Papa Louie. He poured some magic sparkles on his drawing and made Papa Louie come to life. The scene then changes to Papa's Pizzeria. Papa Louie saw Roy and said hi, then gave him a hug. Roy saw AllieCat361 (the customer/ the creator of the Papa Louie Animated Series) waiting at the window. He took AllieCat361's order and handed the pizza to her right away. At the end of the intro, Papa Louie stands next to The Papa Louie Animated Series logo and smiled. '''Future Episodes?!? * S1 EP5- The Barney Error (In Progress) * S1 EP6- Timm's New Sunglasses (In Progress) * S1 EP7- Yui Finds a Job Trivia * The new intro for 2020 came out on AllieCat361's birthday. * The pilot episode was released in late 2017 before the actual trailer was released. * There are some episodes that feature cameos of other YouTubers (Papa Louie Pals Animators/Gamers). Season 1 Episode 1: AllieCat361's Experience as a High Schooler = AllieCat361's very first appearance as a Papa Louie character, she briefly explains to us how great her experience as a high schooler was. She was nervous at first, but as the days go by and she gets to know more friends, she started to like high school! Characters include: AllieCat361, Rocco, Elle, Franco, Liezel, Taylor, Nevada, Alberto, Penny, Hank, Mario, and Ricky. Release date- February 28, 2019 Episode 2: Saturday Fun Day One day, Allie was sitting on the couch, and after a while, she got bored. So she called her friend, Timm, and he said that he and the others (Chuck, Alberto, and Scooter) were not busy. So they planned on going shopping and going to Chuck E. Cheese's. Turns out that their plan to check out Chuck E. Cheese's for the first time didn't work out because they found out that Chuck E. Cheese's was closed after they got out of Costco. So they decided to go to Main Event instead, which had bowling, laser tag, arcades, ropes course, pool, and pizza. Characters include: AllieCat361, Timm, Alberto, Chuck, Scooter, and Moxie. Release Date- May 22, 2019 Episode 3: The Papa Louie Animated Series Onionfest Special It was a pleasant midnight when Taylor, Sarge Fan, Prudence, and Papa Louie were hanging out in the living room. They were excited for the next day because it's Onionfest. The next day, Fernanda throws a party for her friends to celebrate Onionfest. Characters include: Taylor, Prudence, Papa Louie, Sarge Fan, Greg, Yippy, Ariann Baltazar, Elle, Fernanda, Wally, Cooper, AllieCat361, and Timm. Release Date- July 31, 2019 = Episode 4: Movie and Donuts One morning, AllieCat361 received a phone call from Marty and Rita, the Papa's Burgeria workers. They were planning on getting together to go to the movies to see Toy Story 4, then go to Papa's Donuteria for a treat. Characters include: AllieCat361, Marty, Rita, Alexander Anderson, Moxie Anderson, Big Pauly, Whippa, Mousse, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Trishna, Papa Louie, Mayor Mallow, and Kenji. Release Date- November 14, 2019